


Как дьявольские силки

by polkowski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkowski/pseuds/polkowski
Summary: — Это ведь не бронхит и не астма, мистер Снейп, — продолжает доктор; вкрадчивые слова отпечатываются в сознании Северуса вместе с секундами, медленно падающими на дно песочных часов. — Это безответная любовь. Она лишь в вашей голове.Поток мыслей Северуса останавливается в одной точке.Вся жизнь останавливается.— Устраните её, — просто говорит ему колдомедик.





	Как дьявольские силки

**Author's Note:**

> Ханахаки (Hanahaki byō; 花吐き病) – вымышленный редкий синдром, вызванный безответной любовью, сопровождаемый кашлем с выделениями в виде цветочных лепестков. Полное выздоровление возможно лишь при взаимной влюблённости. Также может быть вылечен проведением операции, но побочный эффект – утрата всех чувств. Без лечения больной Ханахаки умирает от удушья или остановки сердца.

Северус Снейп банальнейшим образом забывает, как дышать.

Это выводит из себя. Ставит в тупик. Раздражает до белых точек перед глазами и гневно сжатых в кулаки ладоней. Заставляет чувствовать себя беспомощным, невластным над ситуацией.

Северус Снейп больше всего на свете ненавидит чувствовать себя беспомощным.

Сначала он не обращает на это внимания. Презрительно кривит рот. Следит, чтобы руки не дрожали, пока он по каплям отмеряет настойку полыни для восстанавливающего зелья. Жадно глотает воздух — когда что-то внутри как будто мешает сделать этот чёртов вдох — и сердито выдыхает. А потом сосредоточенно листает справочник.

Когда он разглаживает страницу, чернила размазываются по пергаменту под его пальцами. Но Северус лишь с досадой морщится.

Кашель, царапающий горло, он запивает перечными зельями.

В конце концов, его зелья — лучшие во всей магической Британии.

В конце концов, его не волнуют подобные глупости.

 

Первый приступ случается, когда он добавляет в почти готовое зелье толчёный рог единорога.

Ступка с глухим стуком падает на каменный пол, и Северус изо всех сил цепляется пальцами за край стола, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Что-то заполняет всю полость глотки, распирает, давит изнутри.

Он не может дышать.

Он падает на пол, судорожно хватается за покрытое шрамами горло, отчаянно пытается сделать вдох — и слышит, как бешено стучит где-то в гортани его собственное сердце.

 

Осознание приходит не сразу — и это, наверное, выводит его из себя больше всего. Уязвляет больше всего. Он лежит, смотрит в потолок тёмной спальни и прислушивается. Пытается почувствовать.

И чувствует.

 

Чем больше становится бутон, тем чаще случаются приступы. Северус только и делает, что глотает зелья и гонит от себя мысли, что это бесполезно. Он уже модифицировал перечное, начал разрабатывать зелье для облегчения дыхания. Очень долго искал нечто похожее на зелье для астматиков. Не нашёл. Видимо, у волшебников никогда не возникало с этим проблем.

Видимо, волшебники не страдают от хронических воспалительных заболеваний дыхательных путей.

Северус тоже не.

Северус чувствует, как с каждым днём напряжение в левом боку становится всё сильнее.

 

К концу декабря бутон разрастается до такой степени, что не помещается под левым ребром. Северус вообще не понимает, почему чёртов сорняк решил прорасти именно там. Но вот же он — упирается длинной, гладкой головкой в хрупкие кости и с каждым днём сгибается всё больше и больше, потому что прорастает всё шире, а места под рёбрами Северуса больше не становится.

Северус агрессивно сжимает челюсть, ломает перья в побелевших пальцах и запивает свою воспалившуюся влюблённость модифицированными зельями.

 

Ничего не помогает. Северус, впрочем, не удивляется.

В январе кашель усугубляется до такой степени, что говорить нормально уже невозможно. Приходится выходить на больничный и не появляться в аптеке, которую он держит почти два года (с тех самых пор, как отгремела памятная битва). Волноваться за месячный план продаж не получается. Время есть лишь на то, чтобы лихорадочно варить зелья, штудировать книги, очищать сознание перед сном.

Особенно очищать сознание перед сном.

На это уходят все возможные моральные силы.

 

Он теперь старается даже лишний раз не прикасаться к газетам и не скользить взглядом по кричащим заголовкам. Как только краем глаза видит что-либо, хоть отдалённо похожее на серость пергамента «Ежедневного пророка» или любой другой периодики, со злостью отворачивается и смотрит изо всех сил. На что угодно.

И каждый раз забывает, на что смотрел.

 

Горло приходится кутать в несколько тёплых вязаных шарфов, но это тоже не помогает. Шарфы лишь колются, в них слишком жарко, потно, и это раздражает. И совсем не избавляет от кашля — резкого, режущего, ранящего нежную кожу горла. Будто шипами.

В феврале Северус ловит себя на мысли, что перебирает в уме названия цветов.

Через две недели после этого сжигает все имеющиеся в доме гербарии.

 

Он теперь слишком часто мёрзнет. Приходится часами отсиживаться около камина, согревать трясущиеся пальцы, а потом раздражённо срывать с себя слои одежды, потому что становится слишком жарко.

Северус ненавидит его, этот затянувшийся воспалительный процесс.

 

Наполненность в груди никуда не уходит. Он ощущает её каждую секунду, но особенно сильно — в моменты, когда сгибается от кашля. Он кашляет — надрывно, болезненно и подолгу, отказываясь замечать копящуюся в уголках глаз от напряжения влагу — а бутон в его груди распускает лепестки. Врастает внутрь, пускает корни всё дальше, глубже, оплетает побегами его внутренности. Иногда шевелится — легко, невесомо, почти ласково.

Однажды ночью один из побегов пытается проползти между рёбер.

 

— От этого не умирают, мистер Снейп, — устало говорит ему пожилой колдомедик. — Это случается редко, очень редко. Но люди живут с этим. Иногда даже вылечиваются.

— Всё дело в вашей голове, мистер Снейп, — говорит ему тот же колдомедик, задумчиво рассматривая рентгеновский снимок. — Всё в вашей голове.

А на снимке — там, глубоко под его рёбрами — расцветают лилии.

И Северус совершенно не знает, что с ними делать.

 

Северус даже не удивлён. Именно лилий ему, наверное, и стоило ожидать, хотя при мысли об этом наглый несносный бутон отдаётся болью где-то в области селезёнки, и Северус давится кашлем.

Именно лилий, наверное.

В ту ночь он уже не пытается очистить своё сознание или цепляться за жалкие ошмётки, оставшиеся от его гордости. Вместо этого он крепко-крепко зажмуривается, комкает пальцами больничные простыни — и нежные, тёплые поттеровские руки несмело касаются грубой, обветренной кожи его ладоней.

Бутон внутри него изгибается под каким-то одному ему известным углом и больно впивается в сердце.

 

— Лучше бы умирали, — безжизненно отвечает Северус несколько дней спустя.

Сотни маленьких стебельков день за днём всё сильнее обвивают его сердце. Он уже не может ускорить шаг, чтобы не почувствовать боль.

Он представляет, как лилии заполняют всё его тело: прорастают изо рта, ноздрей, из уже давно запавших глазниц и даже ушей, упрямо выглядывают из провала грудной клетки, оплетают рёбра.

Делают из него нечто намного более прекрасное, чем он является.

— Я же уже говорил вам, — колдомедик смотрит на него из-под строгих прямоугольных очков, и в его взгляде — холодная заинтересованность, — всё — в вашей голове.

Северус упрямо смотрит лишь на уголок потрёпанной амбулаторной карты.

— Это ведь не бронхит и не астма, мистер Снейп, — продолжает доктор; вкрадчивые слова отпечатываются в сознании Северуса вместе с секундами, медленно падающими на дно песочных часов. — Это безответная любовь. Она лишь в вашей голове.

Поток мыслей Северуса останавливается в одной точке.

Вся жизнь останавливается.

— Устраните её, — просто говорит ему колдомедик.

Северус закрывает глаза. Шумно, рвано вдыхает. На выдохе начинает считать до ста.

 

— Что же с вами случилось, профессор? — шепчет Поттер так печально и так трагично, что сотни маленьких стебельков, с которыми Северус уже даже успел смириться, разом сжимаются — сильно и резко.

(«Я уже давно не ваш проф…»)

— Ты воспалил мои лёгкие, Поттер, — хрипло выдыхает Северус, и он, наверное, в бреду, раз сказал такое.

Глаза Поттера распахиваются в изумлении, и Северус удивляется, что ему не приходится жмуриться.

А лицо Поттера вдруг искажает болезненная гримаса.

Северус заходится в приступе кашля.

— Ш-ш-ш, — слышит он, и Поттер хватает его ладонь, до боли сжимает хрупкие, тонкие пальцы. Но вовремя одумывается, и вот уже ласково гладит проступающие вены.

Северус тяжело, поверхностно дышит, и на каждом вдохе его грудь поднимается слишком высоко.

— Ш-ш-ш, — повторяет Поттер — отчаянно, страдальчески, словно это его сердце сейчас перестанет биться.

И когда Поттер касается губами его запястий, сотни маленьких стебельков вокруг сердца Северуса разжимают свои объятья, уползают куда-то прочь.

Как дьявольские силки, напуганные солнечным светом.


End file.
